


Sokkarem Week 2016

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Het, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sokkarem Week 2016, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Seven short one shots about Sokka and his ladies, about his ladies and their Sokka. [Harem, Polyamory]





	1. Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaTheMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/gifts).



Suki took a sip of the tea she had prepared. Ty Lee also drank, seated across the table from her host in this guest house on Kyoshi Island. Both of them looked sidelong at Toph and Sokka, who were busily eating from a tray of rice crackers.

"Aren't you two thirsty?" Suki asked, her face bereft of the warrior paint that went alongside her uniform. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them now, a deepening redness that grew more stark with every sip.

Ty Lee drank more of the tea, and a soft moan escaped her,

"It's _delicious,_ " she said, only somewhat theatrically. Her bosom heaved within her casual garment, and she smiled enthusiastically. Her eyes were half lidded, and her lips puckered enticingly.

Toph shrugged and grabbed her own teacup. She took a long drag, then smacked her lips.

"Eh, it's not bad," said she. "But I wouldn't call it delicious. It's got kind of a funny aftertaste..."

Suki and Ty Lee shared a secret grin that Toph could not see.

Sokka noticed it, but he shrugged it off as nothing. Instead he chewed on the rice crackers for a moment longer, appreciating the crunch and mild taste. He didn't see Toph's face grow pink, or notice her confusedly squirming and placing a hand in her lap. Presently Sokka decided he would need to wash the crackers down. Only then did he finally take a drink of his tea, after Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee had all emptied theirs.

He frowned briefly at the taste. It was good: just good, neither so excellent as Ty Lee said or as mediocre as Toph claimed. The flavor was decent, acceptable, enjoyable. There was a slight aftertaste, but it wasn't significant. He was no connoiseur of tea, anyway. He didn't know the subtle ins and outs. So he just drank and swallowed.

A moment later he reached for more crackers.

It struck Sokka only then how quiet it had gotten. He blinked and looked around at the other three. He saw rather wide and rakish grins curling their lips, as well as a matching rosy flush in all their cheeks. Toph was shifting impatiently in her seat, while Ty Lee put a hand to her heaving breast and Suki intently stared at him with hands folded conspicuously in her lap.

Sokka blinked, feeling a sudden rush of warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature of the beverage he had just sampled. A fire blossomed in his cheeks, and a tingle went down his spine. He shivered. Dimly, he realized something was funny about the tea. At the same time, he felt himself craving more of the drink, and he took another sip, then another, and before he knew it he had downed the entire thing.

He felt a tingling between his legs, and he knew his little warrior to be standing at attention. It was eager and resolute and ready to perform a deep insertion behind enemy lines. Desirous of a very special kind of invasion, longing to conquer the rich, fertile lands of Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph. Sokka gulped.

He had a feeling he knew what was so strange about that tea.

Suki was undoing her clothes, slowly baring the sun-kissed flesh of a warrior woman in full bloom. Ty Lee's blouse was open, revealing the ample tracts of her creamy bosom, rising and falling before his eyes. Toph had slipped out of her garments, the young woman at the cusp of adulthood, fresh and virile, entrancingly delicate-seeming for all her strength.

Before Sokka knew it, he himself was undressing, overcome by an almost inexplicable urge to ravish these wonderful, beautiful women. Except it wasn't remotely inexplicable, and even had they not all been drugged with aphrodisiacs—seemingly a contrivance of Ty Lee and Suki's—still Sokka would have felt that temptation, that desire, when presented with this sudden banquet of flesh.

"Well, handsome?" said Ty Lee in her playful, teasing tone, leaning forward over the table and letting... _herself_ press against its surface. "How's it taste?"

"It's a special blend unique to Kyoshi Island," added Suki, sidling close with a steamy eye. "My great aunt used to swear by it."

"Nnng..." groaned Toph, biting her lip. She squirmed and felt her way toward Sokka, apparently disoriented. "It's hot in here. I feel dizzy..."

The earthbender leaned her head against Sokka's firm, swarthy chest. Suki smiled at the sight, placing one of her hands in Sokka's lap. Ty Lee crawled across the table, uncaring as to what might get in her way, wearing a predatory grin and little else.

Sokka noted that his lips felt very dry. He licked them. One of his dextrous hands gripped Suki's backside. His other arm slung itself around Toph's waist. And his manhood...

"It's been too long since I've gotten a shot at this," purred Suki.

"Is this how big a guy's thing can get? Whoa," said Toph.

"You smell so tasty," teased Ty Lee, ducking her head and sticking out her tongue.

The tea's effects were too strong for Sokka to protest. But even if he hadn't drunk it, still it was doubtful whether he could have done anything else.

Either way, he gladly surrendered to their desires.

Their bodies were like a love potion, even if the tea was just a placebo.

* * *

A/N: For the first prompt: _Love Potion_.

 **Updated:** 10-3-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	2. Beach

Sokka stretched out on the blanket, crossing his arms behind his head. He basked in the sunlight, letting the warm rays seep into his skin. A defined, muscled chest rose and fell with his slow, steady breathing, and brown skin glistened with a faint dappling of sweat. Save for his fundoshi, he would have been naked.

Yue sat beside Sokka, her cheeks a touch rosy and her lighter brow quite slick from perspiration. She wore a cloth wrap over her breasts and a kind of short skirt at the waist. Her garments were a silvery Water Tribe blue, and beads of sweat trailed hither and yon through the sloping hills and valleys of her womanly figure.

Azula lay on her belly opposite Yue, her feet beside Sokka's head. She wore a dark red bikini of the manner she favored, its bottom snugly conforming to her backside while the top was unfastened, its straps lying to either side as she tanned to what extent she could. In that moment she looked quite content.

Languid was the air about these three, an atmosphere of lazy basking as waves lapped steadily upon the shore, rolling and curling with the ripples of oceanic pulsation as they wetted the sand. A smell of salt spray was in the air, a slight sea fragrance of a most pleasant and refreshing sort. They were quiet, and quite alone.

"It's _hot_ ," said Yue with a sigh and a grimace, taking another sip of water. "How can you two stand it?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. "I guess it just grows on you after a while."

Azula rolled her shoulders in something like a shrug. She stretched herself out a little further over the towel.

"Play in the water, if it's too hot for you," she said. "Or go back to the house. I don't care which you do."

"And leave you alone with Sokka?" said Yue. "No thanks."

"I thought we had an understanding," said Azula. " _Share and share alike_ , or some such twaddle."

"You're not too good at sharing, though," Sokka remarked.

"I take what I want," Azula readily agreed. She turned her head to examine Sokka's long, sinuous legs. A smirk tilted her lips. "But you're not much better, princess."

Yue huffed, and she sidled a little closer to Sokka.

"He deserves a woman of his own kind, naturally," she said. "Someone who shares his culture and beliefs, who understands his values and way of life. Someone kind, loving, and supportive." Her expression softened as she spoke, and she looked a little sappily at Sokka. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Azula yawned and arched her back, pushing herself up off of the towel. She smiled like a graceful beast of prey as she moved herself into a sitting position, stretching theatrically and puffing out her chest.

"Mmmn, but you're a prude," she said. "Too much of a cold fish. Can you give him what he wants? What he _needs_ , as a man?"

Golden eyes glittered with mischief, almost maliciously lustful.

Yue flushed and glowered at Azula's bare chest.

"You forgot your top," she said tensely.

"I didn't forget a thing," said Azula haughtily. She turned and planted her hands by Sokka's head, leaning close to him and leering into his eyes.

Those bright, striking blue orbs were glued rather far south of Azula's face.

The Fire Nation princess smirked.

"Why don't you roll over, big boy?" she said silkily. "I want to look at the other side of you for a bit."

Yue reddened further still, but she did not voice any disagreement with Azula's remark. Sokka shrugged and rolled goodhumoredly onto his belly.

Both girls greatly appreciated the view of his backside. Azula stared at his firm, swarthy buttocks, and Yue eyed the strip of cloth between his cheeks. Sokka's face was clearly ruddy, and he smiled, perceiving their glances by a tingle in the base of his spine. He shifted his hips, adjusting himself on the blanket before resting his chin atop folded arms.

Azula bent low with a predatory growl, and she mounted Sokka from the side, grasping his posterior and pressing her naked bosom into his flank. Her breath washed over his ear, and it felt hotter than the flames of her bending.

Yue, seeing the other princess quite defenseless in her current position, took her advantage and got behind Azula. She laid a hand on one of Azula's hips and caused the woman to tense, before playfully hooking a finger under the tight, red bikini bottom.

Azula hissed at Yue's cool touch, arching her back and digging her fingernails into Sokka's backside. The southern warrior sharply exhaled at this clawing, and he shivered on the blanket. It was not a wholly displeased reactions that he gave—nor was Azula's.

"You might as well match yourself," Yue whispered to Azula, teasing at the hem of the girl's bottom.

"I didn't think this was the kind of sharing you had in mind," Azula quipped, quickly acclimating to Yue's touch.

"No?" Yue smiled, and she slipped down the remaining half of Azula's bikini. "But it was. I mean to share you with Sokka."

"You saucy little thing," Azula silkily chortled. "Mmm, I like that. You've got initiative."

"And you have a nice body," said Yue.

"And me?" asked Sokka dryly, feeling Azula continue to grope and spoon him.

"Personality," said both princesses at once.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

A/N: Originally this one would have ended at _'Both girls greatly appreciated the view of his backside'_ , but I decided that would be a bit short. This one is for the second day's prompt: _Beach_.

 **Updated:** 10-4-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	3. No Way Out of This

Sokka looked ruefully at the thick, wooden beams that crisscrossed before them. He didn't need to turn his head to know that a similarly disheartening mesh barred their view to the left, right, and rear as well. It had been long enough for him to know every inch of this cage.

"We're still stuck," he said, stating the obvious to his fellow cellmates.

Ty Lee and Suki exchanged matching looks. The latter wiped sweat from her brow, and the former peeled off another layer of what scanty clothing yet remained on her form. It was unfairly hot and stuffy in here, and they were slowly going spare from the temperature. Sokka had already stripped down to his underwear.

"How long has it been, now?" wondered Suki, fidgeting half unconsciously at the sweat-soaked sarashi that bound her chest, the only thing still adorning her upper body. "It feels too long."

It said something to how even Ty Lee, who was Fire Nation born and bred, was suffering from this heat that she did not in any way capitalize on the potential innuendo. She just leaned against one of the wooden beams and peeled off another garment.

"Not that long," the brunette said with some effort. Her chest heaved with labored breathing, and fair skin fairly shone with sheets of perspiration. "They still might come to check on us. Maybe they'll bring water."

Suki fidgeted at that statement, looking around the room in which the cage that held them was stowed. It was really embarrassing that they'd fallen into this trap, she had to say. They'd been having a good time in town, just the three of them, when suddenly they were blindsided and caught in a cloud of some pungent smoke. When they came to, they were inside this cage in this small, ill-ventilated room with some puffed up jerk gloating over them.

She didn't know what cause these people had, or what their aim was in kidnapping the three of them. Their captors had been vague on that front, too busy with preening and self-congratulation to bother elucidating the finer points of their motives. And it didn't really matter that much, from her point of view, why those people did this. All that mattered was that she, Ty Lee, and Sokka were trapped in a cage in this stiflingly hot room, stripped down to almost nothing and still sweating bullets.

Suki looked at Ty Lee, and were she not utterly immobilized in mind and body by the ungodly heat of this room, she might have felt a twinge of something almost like jealousy. The bubbly, flexible Fire Nation girl was very cute. Not only was she as fit as Suki, but she was softer at the breast and perkier around the bottom, and altogether possessed of an impressively lewd figure. Suki was very attractive herself, but hers was a more amazonian sort of beauty, her body firm and lithe and muscled.

Not that she thought herself less comely than Ty Lee. No, Suki was perfectly confident in her body. That didn't mean she couldn't feel a twinge of jealously, though, when looking at someone with a more popularly sensual figure. Nor did her covetous feelings toward the bounce and volume of Ty Lee's bosom prevent her, at another part of the spectrum, from feeling attraction toward the girl. Not at all! If anything, this breast envy only spiced things up and intensified her desire.

Such relationships as that were common among the warrior women of Kyoshi Island. Suki could still remember her first time with her mentor, the day she became a full-fledged adult in the eyes of her peers. She smiled thinking about it, looking at Ty Lee's very nearly naked form.

Sokka noted the smile on Suki's face, and he glanced between her and Ty Lee. He cocked his head and wiped his brow.

"I think it's hot enough in here, Suki," he commented. "You don't need to boil us alive with those steamy eyes of yours."

Ty Lee giggled, and Suki smiled. The latter's gesture was as much in response to the way this laughing affected Ty Lee's body as it was to Sokka's so-lame-it-was-funny joke.

"I'm sorry," said Suki, gesturing airily. Sweat dripped down her frame. "I can't help staring. You two should stop undressing, or _you'll_ be the ones making it too hot."

Sokka laughed, and Ty Lee spasmed with another spurt of half-delirious giggles.

"It's—not that—funny," Sokka wheezed. "So why—why am I—laughing?"

"My brain feels like a boiled egg," said Ty Lee, looking hopelessly amused. Her lips quivered, and her eyes teared up. "I'm fried. I'm frying. Does it smell tasty?"

"Delicious," said Suki weakly, her breast heaving. " _Phew_."

She breathed heavily, leaning back and looking up at the roof of the cage. Sweat dripped into her eyes, where it stung and made her blink. Feebly she mopped her brow with her shirt, the garment more useful as a rag in this heat.

The others were also silent, and they looked much drained. For a little while the three of them lay in quiescence, completely mute save for the wet drag and rattle of breathing. Sokka's head lolled on his shoulders, and Ty Lee flattened herself on the floor of the cage, redfaced and moaning.

Suki looked at Ty Lee and Sokka. She admired the body of the latter, his physique impressively cut. He had a fine body in his own right, one she much liked to snuggle up with, and if they weren't so hot right now she might have felt sorely tempted by his near nakedness. She smiled with some effort.

Presently, Sokka spoke.

"I wonder why no one has come in here since... y'know, _before_ ," he said with a vague gesture. His sentence was a bit jumbled. Probably he couldn't sort his words out quite right in his present state.

Still, Suki was able to know what he meant. Ty Lee, too.

"Maybe they want to question us," said the former acrobat. "They're making us sweat so we'll break right away."

This was a reasonable supposition, Suki mused. Sokka seemed to think so as well.

"Maybe," he said. "What do you think, Suki?"

There was a distant-seeming noise, a kind of rumble.

"They could be busy," Suki said, thinking it over for a long moment.

"What with?" said Ty Lee. "I'm Azula's best friend, and you two are close to the Avatar. What could be more important than us?"

Another noise, this one a nearer sort of booming sound.

"A lot of things," Suki said. "We're not going anywhere, after all. They can take their time. We haven't got any way out of here. Not in this state."

"Oh, maybe that's why they're leaving us in this hot, stuffy room," muttered Sokka with an air of revelation. "So we're too weak to try and escape."

"Could be," Ty Lee conceded.

Still another noise came, and this one was so close and loud that finally they had to give it some heed and comment.

"Okay, what _is_ that?" wondered Suki.

The door to the room came suddenly crashing down, and a cloud of dust flew in with a much needed flow of cool, fresh air. The caged trio moaned in relief at the breeze, shivering pleasurably in the soothing chill.

Figures were visible through the settling dust: one compact and wiry, the other lithe and curvaceous. The former stomped the floor and caused it to shake. A pillar of stone rushed up and punched through the side of the cage, before splitting apart and wedging it wide open.

Toph and Azula stood before Sokka, Ty Lee, and Suki.

Azula smirked.

"Would you look at that. They're _naked_ ," she said in her slow and senusal rasp. "Not a bad reward for their rescuers, of course, but I do wonder why."

"Naked, huh?" said Toph. "You're right. That does sound like a nice reward."

"You can't see them, of course."

"No, but it's still convenient. We don't have to bother undressing them, for a start."

"Oh, yes. Fair enough."

Suki flushed beet red. Ty Lee posed suggestively, much revived by the fresh air. Sokka shrugged and spread his arms, noting the expressions on Toph and Azula's faces.

"Looks like we'll still be stuck here a while longer," he mused.

"Our _heroes~_ " Ty Lee tittered, playfully addressing their liberators. "How can we ever thank you?"

"I think I have a few ideas," said Suki, still blushing, who proceeded to remove her last garments and pose alongside Ty Lee.

Sokka nodded and joined them in posing, looking at Azula and Toph.

"Ravish us, if you want," he said wryly. "We won't stop you."

"Please," snorted Toph. "You couldn't stop us if you tried."

"Probably not," Sokka agreed. Ty Lee and Suki chimed in likewise.

Toph and Azula pounced.

* * *

A/N: I dunno. I'm too sleepy to think of a witty comment.

 **Updated:** 10-5-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	4. The War Didn't Happen

Sokka, the son of Chief Hakoda, shifted awkwardly in his seat. He sat on a pillow in the chief's igloo, a hut like a great hall for feasting and debate. He felt self-conscious of the comparatively rustic decor, old weapons and trophies of battle and hunt, and graven depictions of legendary figures both human and spirit. Curving ivory pillars fashioned from the tusks of mighty narwalrus were carved in intricate patterns, and draperies of embroidered hide depicted a history of the Southern Water Tribe.

By the standards of his people, this was a very luxurious abode, and an important center of government. It was an ancient hall dating back to some of the earliest southern chieftains, a storied and venerable place preserved by the endless frosts of this country. There were newer and more modern constructions, of course, but _this_ was the hall of the chief, and it was where all such meetings as this had taken place for as long as the history of his people could measure.

Beside Sokka sat his father. A low table bore such dishes as were traditional in the South Pole, as well as more exotic fare prepared with their guests in mind. And their guests supped according to the manners of their own peoples, with such concessions to southern courtesies as were amenable to their sensibilities.

He saw the heiress of a wealthy Earth Kingdom family, the Beifongs who expressed interest in securing special trade agreements with his tribe. Their daughter Toph was a young woman of eighteen, only a few years his junior and very beautiful according to the measure of her race. She sat upon the stone tile that comprised the hall's floor beneath a layer of furs, eschewing a pillow for the touch of solid rock. Her eyes were milky and occluded by blindness, giving the effect of some pale green gem, and her skin seemed nearly as white as snow.

He saw also the niece of Fire Lord Iroh, Azula daughter of Ozai, only a year Toph's elder yet somehow seeming considerably more mature. Perhaps it was her figure that did it, womanly curves little concealed by the comparatively light clothing favored in the Fire Nation. Or maybe it was something of her face, those sharp and narrowed eyes that glinted with the cool cleverness of a stalking predator. She, too, was beautiful, shapely as a spear might be, and lovely in her deadliness. She warmed herself intermittently with the conjuration of blue flames.

Lastly he looked on the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, a woman of his own age and kind, blue-eyed and white-haired and gorgeous in a way that was native to his people, at once familiar and exotic, an exemplar of everything the North was to its sister. Yue was graceful and demure, and more than any of the others she radiated an aura of nobility. She was queenly with a spiritual eye and a voluptuous body, lofty and luxurious. She was splendid and striking, and most of all did her beauty impress him, a paragon of Water Tribe values and features.

If he were asked to choose a wife based only on their looks, out of these three women, Sokka did not know whom he would select. Fortunately it was not so shallow a criteria that he would, in the end, need to work with. Nor would he be forced to choose based on what marriage would most benefit the tribe, although this would certainly be a factor in his mind. His tribe believed in marrying for love more than for politics, thankfully.

Although... if it were the latter, he wouldn't be forced into this position of choosing a wife out of these three, equally excellent-seeming women.

But the burden of choice was the price of freedom.

* * *

"So, you're Toph, right?" said Sokka to the Earth Kingdom woman before him, who wore a dress of white that emphasized her delicate build and refined poise. They were alone in a small chamber for interviews and private discussion.

"Right," said Toph, her words terse. She did not look at him as she spoke, but stared rather into the distance.

"And you're from the Earth Kingdom. Uh, what's it like there?"

"Rocky," said Toph. "Earthy. There's a lot of trees and dirt and stuff."

Sokka blinked, taken slightly aback by the manner of the girl's response. It was not nearly so refined as he'd expected.

Toph seemed to realize this, because her face reddened and she quickly added: "I mean—well, it's a fine country, I suppose. You know, if you like stones and soil and such."

Something in her voice gave Sokka the impression that Toph very much liked these things.

"I see. It must be nice there. I've only ever seen trees in the sacred forest," Sokka said. "And even then, it was only from a ways off." There was a brief, awkward silence. "So," Sokka continued. "Uh... How do you like it here, so far?"

Toph paused, and she crossed her arms over the curve of a modest bosom, frowning thoughtfully.

"I can't say," she said, passing a hand over blank and unresponsive eyes. "It's cold. That's all I can tell."

"Oh. Right," Sokka mumbled, abashed. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Toph said. "You wanted to hear my opinion. Not your fault I'm blind."

She said this very matter-of-factly; there was little if any bitterness to her words, and if Sokka didn't know any better, he'd say that Toph had no problems at all with being blind.

And maybe she really didn't. Who could say?

But they chatted a little more, and once they got past the initial awkwardness, Sokka found Toph to be deceptively willful and vigorous, headstrong and possessed of a scathingly dry wit.

She was fun to talk with.

* * *

"You're not bad to look at," said Azula in a haughty tone, casting an eye up and down Sokka's form. "With a little cleaning up, I think you could make a fine husband. I'll make a great leader out of you. I wouldn't settle for anything less, of course."

Sokka stared owlishly at the Fire Lord's niece.

"Uhh...?" he said. They'd only just come into the room together, and already she was started on... whatever this was.

Azula tutted disapprovingly.

"A pity. You aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you? But I can work with that." She gestured airily and continued pacing. "Yes. With a wife like me at your side, you could go very far indeed. I'll show you how to become feared and powerful."

"Er."

"This country is hardly flush with resources," Azula continued. "For the time being, you're reliant on trade for most industrial materials. Of course, our marriage would naturally secure preferential agreements with the Fire Nation. It wouldn't do to rely on trade for all our resources, mind you—in the long run that would hold us back from any forward action—but it will suffice to help us build up a base of power."

"Wha—?"

"I've studied surveys of these lands, naturally. You aren't devoid of potential supplies. There is earth under the glaciers, and waterbenders could probably penetrate that. Assuming we can find some important resources like coal, flux, and iron... well, that would go a long way to establishing a modern industry and military power."

"Um?"

"Of course, there are peace treaties to acknowledge. It would be imprudent to invade foreign territories to acquire useful land, but with the profit from these potential mines it should be possible to purchase tracts of land. The Earth Kingdom would be an obvious choice: theirs is the most expansive country, and they have vast regions little used or populated. Avatar Aang could prove a hindrance, but if it is done peacefully and legally, then he shouldn't have any grounds to complain."

Sokka stared at Azula, who paced to and fro, speaking seemingly more to herself than to him. She was clearly a woman of high ambition, confident and conniving. There was something attractive about the enthusiasm with which she spoke of these things, and her face grew all the more beautiful with some fierce inner flame as she spoke of alliance, expansion, and modernization.

Still...

"What about you, though?" he asked, when he could finally get a word in edgewise.

Azula blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's just... you seem nice, and you're very, uh, good looking, but we're hardly married yet," Sokka said. "We should get to know each other first, before... um... talking about all that."

Azula frowned as if mulling this over.

"I see," she said presently. "You require a _different_ kind of motivation to select me."

"I guess?" said Sokka, feeling quite out of his depth.

Azula nodded, then suddenly she was very close to him, slinging an arm around his waist and pressing her body rather intimately against his. She stroked his hip and ran her hand down his outer thigh, and her breath flamed on his cheek.

Sokka went stiff.

* * *

"Which of us do you favor?" asked Yue, looking at Sokka with a small smile.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck.

"I think it's a little early to ask that," he said. "I've only just met you girls, and I haven't even had a chance to talk with you, yet."

"We're talking now, though," Yue said reasonably. Her cheeks were attractively flush.

"Right. So we are," Sokka conceded. He felt his own face burning.

There was a prolonged moment of silence. They stared each at the other, fidgeting and feeling dreadfully self-conscious.

"What do you like to do?" Yue asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable quietude.

"Oh!" Sokka said, eager for some topic of discussion. "Well, I go hunting, and I like to train. You know, um, in fighting and stuff."

"Do you like to fight?"

Sokka frowned.

"Do I _like_ it?" he said uncertainly. "Well, I like training, and sparring can be... fun? It's rewarding, at least. You know, to see myself improve and get a little stronger everyday. What about you, though?" he asked. "What do _you_ do for fun?"

"I sew," Yue said simply.

"Sew?"

"It's soothing," she told him. "I can turn off my mind, or—rather, I can focus solely on my needlework, and... it's just calming. It takes my mind off of things. Otherwise, I suppose I contemplate nature and our place in the world. And I like to read, too."

"Oh," Sokka said. "I think I get what you mean. About sewing, at least. I feel the same way about maintaining my weapons. Polishing and sharpening and stuff. It's not _fun_ , but... engrossing? I think that's the word."

"Yes, that sounds right," Yue nodded. "It's very relaxing to busy one's hands with simple work."

There was another silence.

"Do you wanna hear a funny story?" Sokka asked at length.

Yue's eyes lit up, and she looked intently at him.

"What kind of story?" she asked.

"Well, I was fishing one day," Sokka said. "Back when I was still just a kid. And I got this hook stuck in my thumb—"

He paused, looking for Yue's reaction.

She was unfazed, and seemed to be listening eagerly.

Relieved, Sokka continued.

"Well, it was stuck in there really good, and I had no idea how to get it out. So I went to Bato, and he told me..."

* * *

Sokka sat with the three women. The three women sat with Sokka.

"Well, son?" asked Hakoda, looking at Sokka. "Have you made a decision? It's important you choose to marry someone you love, of course."

"Right," said Sokka, looking at Toph, Yue, and Azula. "Well... I haven't got a clue."

"No? Why ever not?" asked Yue's father.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Azula's father.

"I hope you won't waste our time," said Toph's father.

Hakoda gestured placatingly.

"Now, now..." he said. "They're still young. Let's give them the time to get to know each other."

The parents proceeded into discussion, and there wasn't a small amount of vitriol from some of the more impatient parties.

Sokka tried not to show any reaction as Toph, Azula, and Yue all sidled equally close to him, not one of the girls seeming too displeased with the presence of the others. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that Toph grabbed Azula's backside even as Azula put a hand on Yue's thigh, and Yue covertly embraced him.

"I don't care who else there is, as long as I get a theater in which to exercise my considerable talents," said Azula in a low and deceptively cool voice.

"You know, my parents would flip if I shared you with the other two," said Toph in a tone that suggested she viewed this as the best possible outcome.

"If you love them as well, Sokka, then I would not protest their inclusion..." whispered Yue softly and demurely, the very image of warm devotion.

Sokka wondered, briefly, what they would tell their parents.

But, he supposed that could wait.

At least for now.

* * *

A/N: This one turned out relatively long and involved, haha. Also, rather less ecchi than the others heretofore. I had fun with it, though.

 **Updated:** 10-6-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	5. Reflection

Sokka looked at himself in the water's surface. He saw his face, strong featured and dark, with brightly glinting eyes of blue. He stretched out his arms, long and leanly muscled, curling them and watching his muscles flex. He inhaled, observing how his chest heaved and swelled.

"Appreciating the view, handsome?"

Ty Lee sidled up to him, smiling and naked. Her gray eyes flitted over his form, and a smiling visage crinkled in amusement. Her bosom moved with her body, lagging and bobbing with the not inconsiderable weight of her breasts.

Sokka dipped his toes in the bath and returned Ty Lee's smile. He looked at her with the eyes of a ravenous wolf, glancing up and down before meeting her gaze.

"I am now," he said cheekily.

She laughed and swatted him lightly on the chest. Very lightly, and her hand did not retreat once it had struck, but lingered and proceeded to roam. Clearly the action was as much an excuse to feel him up as it was anything else.

"Pervert," she said, in neither accusation nor rebuke.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," drawled Azula, striding up with a towel draped loosely around her slender frame. She smiled crookedly at her friend and lover. "You're the only one naked in here, Ty Lee."

The former acrobat grinned unashamedly, still groping Sokka's chest.

"Not the only one," she said, looking back to where Suki was approaching, running hands through auburn hair and stretching out a lithe and sinuous frame. She was also in the nude.

Azula noted this with a wry smile.

"Ah, so you aren't," she said. "Is it a Kyoshi thing, then, to go naked into a communal bath? Or are you both simply perverts?"

"What's perverted about it?" asked Sokka, chuckling. "They just want to be comfortable, I'm sure."

Ty Lee giggled.

"I'm flattered. You're especially interested in defending our choice, aren't you?" she observed, glancing at the mirror image of Sokka rippling in the surface of the water, observing the rise of his towel over his groin.

Sokka blushed, but he did not try to cover himself.

"Maybe I am," he said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Suki stepped into the water of the bath, moving gracefully as she passed Sokka, and before lowering herself into the water, she looked over her shoulder and cocked her hips.

"Only that you don't reciprocate," she said. "You've got a nice eyeful of us, but we don't get to see much of you."

Sokka cocked his eyebrow and looked down at himself. Save for the towel around his waist, he was as naked as Ty Lee and Suki.

"Much of what we really _want_ to see," Ty Lee corrected. "You've got a very nice body, but the best stuff is what you've got hidden away."

Azula looked askance at them, but she did not refute the claim. Her golden eyes flitted down to Sokka's lap, and she licked her ruby lips.

Suki sank into the water, which was fairly occluded by steam and various minerals. Her bust rested halfway under the bath, and her gracefully curving neck lolled in relaxation. She moaned softly as the heat sank into stiff muscles and weary bones. Hazel orbs flitted across Sokka's waist.

"If Yue were here, you nudists would be outnumbered," Azula remarked, looking at Ty Lee and Suki.

"It's a shame Toph isn't here," said Ty Lee by way of response. "She'd be on our side."

"Oh, of course she would," Azula said, rolling her eyes. "She's _blind_. Towels mean nothing to her, except as a tool to dry off with."

Sokka looked wistful.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if they were here, too," he said, looking into the water and seeing his own face meet his gaze. "But it's just the three of us."

"You're here too, Sokka," Suki said dryly. "And you make four."

Sokka blinked. "Oh. Right," he said, abashed. "You know what I mean."

"Of course we do," said Ty Lee, winking. She grabbed Sokka's towel and teased as if she was about to yank it away.

Sokka did not protest or try to stop her hand. He simply grinned at her crookedly and arched his back, reclining suggestively. Ty Lee smiled and let go of his towel, removing her hand.

For just an instant, Azula pouted. Suki caught this, and she grinned knowingly at the princess. _Hypocrite_ , she silently mouthed.

Azula flushed.

Sokka lifted himself off the bath's rim, then, and he thrust his body legs-first into the water. His towel was left behind him, and for an instant the girls beheld a doubled image of Sokka's nakedness.

The effect was most pleasing to their eyes. The only disappointment was when his nethers vanished beneath the water, followed by most of the rest of his frame. But they contented themselves with the knowledge that, eventually, Sokka would have to get back out of the water.

 **Then** they would have him right where they wanted him.

* * *

A/N: This one is more loosely connected to its prompt than the others were. I like how it turned out, though.

 **Updated:** 10-7-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	6. End of the Day

The bed was crowded. Several bodies huddled close together, so near and warm that blankets were scarcely needed. There wasn't an inch of room left to roll or shift about, and if one person moved it was likely enough to disturb half or more of them.

It was not out of necessity that they crowded into this single bed. If they wanted, they could each have their own in which to sleep, room and to spare for all the tossing and turning their unconscious minds might desire. But what they wanted was to sleep like this, with all of them together in one bed, cuddled up in a heap of mostly naked flesh.

Evening was gloaming through the window, and the lamp burned low at the bedside table. Five women and one man were huddled together in varying stages of undress. The most naked were nearest to the center, where lay the muscular form of Sokka, flanked by Yue and Suki, with Toph, Ty Lee, and Azula at the outer edges.

How had they come to be in this position?

Well, to go back all the way to the beginning would make for too long a tale—the happenstance and lucky coincidences that led to their first becoming this group of lovers, this mutual harem, were too numerous and dispersed to be concisely described without becoming a retelling of the last year of the war. And that would be much too long an account.

So we shall speak, instead, of only this evening.

* * *

"That was delicious," Sokka groaned, patting his stomach. He stifled a burp and gave Yue a most grateful and appreciative look.

"I'm glad you liked it," Yue said, smiling warmly at him. Her cheeks were alight with pleasure.

Toph gave the princess of the Northern Water Tribe a slap on the ass, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're a fine wife, toots," she said, enjoying the yelp Yue let out upon being spanked, unabashedly digging her fingers into the girl's backside and fondling a soft and luxurious bottom. "You make good food, and you have a nice ass. What else do you need?"

"Nngh...!" Yue whined, biting her lip. "Toph...❤"

"Save it for the bedroom, you two," said Azula dryly, pushing away her plate. "Don't do that while people are trying to eat."

"Aww, but I wanna watch!" said Ty Lee. "Dinner and a show is nice, don't you think?"

Suki rolled her eyes.

"Don't be mean, Toph. At least _ask_ before slapping someone like that."

"That would take all the fun out of it," Toph snorted.

Yue did not seem to disagree, judging by how she smiled.

Sokka shook his head bemusedly.

"You want any help cleaning up?" he asked, addressing Yue.

"Oh, I can handle it myself," she said, waving a hand. "That's the least I can do."

"Nonsense," said Suki. " _I'll_ help, if you don't trust Sokka not to break half the dishes."

Both water tribesmen blushed. Yue looked shamefaced, Sokka embarrassed. Toph's hand was still glued to the former's derriere.

"If you children are done flirting," Azula quipped. "I'll be off to take my bath. Should anyone wish to join me..."

"I'd be happy to wash your back," said Toph cheekily, gesturing in a vaguely obscene and suggestive manner with her free hand. "And any other part of you that happens to be dirty."

The twenty-something earthbender puffed out her chest. Were her eyes functional, there was no doubt that she would have leered meaningfully at Azula's sensual form. Azula smiled and got up from the table, walking with a pronounced swing of her hips.

Toph finally let go of Yue's ass, to the princess's apparent slight disappointment.

"If you need me," Toph said, "I'll be in the bath."

She then got up and followed Azula, walking just as confidently and, if it were possible, even more suggestively.

Ty Lee watched her go with an idle grin.

"We created a real monster when we introduced that girl to sex," she remarked.

"Don't say _we_ ," Suki reproached her, though she was smiling. "You and Sokka are the only ones to blame for that."

"Fair enough," said Sokka, shrugging. "Guilty as charged."

Ty Lee grinned wider, and Yue giggled.

"Go on," said Suki, fighting back a smile of her own. "Get! You two will only be in our way."

She gestured as if to shoo them out of the kitchen.

"Okay," said Ty Lee, eyes twinkling. "I guess me and Sokka will go burn off that meal together~" She winked in blatant suggestion, and grabbed the swart warrior's hand.

Suki rolled her eyes and watched them go. Yue pouted a little jealously.

"Oh, don't be like that," said Suki, spying Yue's look. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" She kissed the other woman on the cheek. "Come on. Let's hurry and clean this up. Then we'll be the ones making _them_ jealous."

Yue blushed, smiling, and enthusiastically she nodded.

* * *

Sokka dunked his head in the water, rinsing the last of the soap from his hair. He reared up and swung his head back, sending his hair flying in an arc. It glittered in the lantern light, giving him a briefly bishounen air.

Ty Lee giggled at this sight, toweling off her own hair. Her body she let drip dry, seated on a bath stool and humming an aimless tune. She watched Yue and Suki bathe together, the pair the last in the bath tonight. The water still steamed, but it was by now mildly cloudy.

Their bathroom was fairly spacious. It was built to accommodate all six of the house's occupants at once, though normally they took turns like so. Toph and Azula were out, finished up and ready for bed (or some final leisurely pursuits of late evening), while Sokka and Ty Lee were out of the bath and going through the last phases of this nightly hygenic ritual, and Suki and Yue were soaking.

Shortly, Ty Lee wondered what Azula and Toph were doing. Perhaps Azula was reading some book to unwind, and maybe Toph was taking a quiet walk in the rock garden. Or maybe they were making hot and passionate love. Whatever the case, she was sure they looked beautiful while doing it.

Azula was very beautiful, to her eye. Toph was no less handsome, though her looks were more striking, more wiry and vivacious. Both had a regal, aristocratic aspect; Azula embraced hers, while Toph rejected it. Still, they were both very fair and marvelous to look upon. Suki and Yue were just as beautiful as them, in their own ways. Yue exemplified the most broadly attractive qualities of the Water Tribe, and Suki was a sizzling Kyoshi cutie.

Of course, Ty Lee also considered herself beautiful. She had a perfectly positive—and very well justified—opinion of her own looks. She was in face and body cute and sexy, respectively, and as far as personality she was bubbly, warm, optimistic, and endearing. If she had any flaws that she could or would name, as far as how she appealed to others, it was perhaps that she could come across as a touch vapid and flighty.

No less beautiful than any of them did she think Sokka. He was a very handsome man. Even as a teen he had been good looking, in her opinion, and with adulthood he only got studlier. She considered herself fortunate to be in a relationship with him, and with the others. She loved her husband, and she loved her wives.

The feeling was mutual.

* * *

"G'night," yawned Sokka. He got into the bed first.

Toph resisted the urge to yawn as well. Azula set aside her book, looking contented. All of them took a moment to appreciate the view of Sokka's virtually naked form.

"Who'll be in the middle, tonight?" asked Ty Lee, not sounding especially drowsy.

"Yue made dinner," said Suki. "She deserves the warmth."

"Suki helped me clean up," added Yue, smiling at the Kyoshi warrior.

"Are you guys coming in anytime soon?" asked Sokka blearily, smiling at the girls. "It'll be chilly tonight."

"I'll keep you nice and toasty, if you want," said Azula playfully, her golden eyes glittering. She snapped her fingers and conjured a fleeting wisp of cerulean flame.

Sokka chuckled.

"We've just gotta decide who gets to cozy up with you in the middle," said Toph.

"Don't make it a big deal," Sokka yawned. "Let's just... go to sleep..."

There was a pause.

Suki shrugged, and then she darted onto the bed and laid herself up right next to Sokka. Ty Lee pouted at this, and she and Azula and Toph made to get on the bed next, but Yue beat them to it with a speed that they almost would not have expected.

The two, Suki and Yue, wrapped their arms around Sokka.

Not to be outdone, Toph crawled up and laid herself rather atop Sokka, resting her head on his abdomen and laying her bosom in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his hips and grabbed his ass with both hands. Sokka squirmed but did not protest.

Seeing they'd been soundly beaten, Ty Lee and Azula went to the sides. Ty Lee snuggled up with Yue, while Azula spooned Suki. In this manner they laid themselves down to sleep, and then passed into the realm of dreams.

Though their life seemed like a wonderful dream, itself.

* * *

A/N: The penultimate chapter for the penultimate prompt-and this one ought actually to lead into the next one. So that'll be nice, I suppose.

 **Updated:** 10-8-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	7. Sleeping In

Yue felt pleasantly somnolent when she became aware. The weight of sleep was on her eyes, and her mind moved as if through a haze. In that curious state halfway between dreams and wakefulness she perceived the warmth of her beloveds' bodies. Ty Lee was lying atop her, a cute face nestled in the valley of Yue's breast. Sokka was on his side, and his posterior bumped her hip.

Yue smiled through the blear of drowsiness, recognizing the forms of her lovers, her husband and wives. Languidly she stroked Ty Lee's hair, and the girl mewled sleepily into her bosom. Her weight was not significant, and the warmth of her body left Yue feeling nice and toasty.

 _What time is it?_ she wondered to herself. _It must still be early. I feel so sleepy..._

Her eyes she was barely able or willing to open. Their lids stuck together, glued by a crust of ocular mucus, and a weary pressure behind them made her feel faint and slumbersome. Very much she found herself longing to drowse again, and she shifted her body under Ty Lee to try and get comfortable.

That wasn't hard. This bed was very cozy, and it was supremely comforting to be surrounded by these dear and familiar forms. She could sleep through all her life if it was beside these persons. She loved them intimately, and the warmth of their flesh and the smell of their bodies was the sensation, to her, of home and peace.

Absentmindedly, Yue caressed the small of Sokka's back. He mumbled something in his sleep.

"Nnn... not so hard, babe..."

Yue felt herself smile at this, and she cuddled up closer to Sokka, wrapping an arm around Ty Lee's waist.

She fell shortly back to sleep.

* * *

Azula's loins were tingling pleasantly, and her breast felt comfortably uncomfortable. Her body was very close to Suki's, and with the sharpness of all her wit and icy verve Azula was aware of the presence of each of her lovers nearly the moment her mind stirred from slumber.

It was not a full waking. Rather it was more like her consciousness was a bit of driftwood in the sea, bobbing up and down with the undulations of the waves, sometimes sinking low and sometimes popping up. Right now she was on side of consciousness, but only barely, and she felt quite ready to fall back below the black waves of forgetfulness.

She cupped Suki's breast, idly stroking the other woman in this brief phase of wakefulness. It pleased her to embrace the girl, and she rocked her hips drowsily, spooning Suki and nuzzling her face into sweet-smelling auburn locks.

Their legs were tangled together, intertwined almost inextricably. Their scents mingled, the sweat of their warm bodies becoming a melange of not unpleasant fragrance.

"Mmm..." groaned Suki as Azula fondled her. "Leggo, honey... you greedy..."

"You're so warm," sighed Azula, feeling supremely content. She pinched a something small and stiff, causing Suki to squirm in her sleep. "So much fun to play with."

Her eyelids fluttered. For a moment, Azula looked around the room. It seemed lighter than she expected.

But she didn't particularly care.

She drifted back into dreamland.

* * *

Ty Lee smelled a pleasant aroma, and the air she breathed was warm. A softness enveloped her face, and a gentle pressure wrapped about her skull, and kindly hands stroked languidly up and down her body. She mumbled happily, lost in half-aware dreams of kisses and tender touches. She felt a slim arm curled about her waist, and she wriggled her hip happily.

Only partially aware of her surroundings, finding herself in the waking world bodily while still much of her wit resided in dreamland, Ty Lee nuzzled her face into the warmth and the softness, puckering her lips and planting wet, sloppy, sleepy kisses on Yue's bosom. The woman's body was comfortable beneath her form, and she rested happily.

 _So cozy..._ was Ty Lee's only thought. _Lovely darling dearest..._

She ran fingers blearily down Yue's waist and felt the softness of the princess's thigh. She thought of her loves and smiled, and in peaceful gladness she buried her face a little deeper into Yue's chest. The smell of her body was soothing, and the taste of her skin on Ty Lee's lips was pleasing.

She cuddled Yue and used her like a body pillow.

She was happy.

She slept.

* * *

Suki purred languidly, feeling Sokka's hard chest beneath her hand, and one of his strong arms under her flank. His hand sleepily rubbed her thigh, and his breath washed over her cheek. He was close to her, kept perhaps from touching her completely only by the vague presence of Toph at his waist.

But if she lacked for the loins of her husband, she did not for those of her wife Azula, whom she felt spooning her intimately. The princess of the Fire Nation cupped Suki's breast, and Suki shivered as the woman sleepily squeezed, and she sighed dreamily as her rump was nestled a little closer into Azula's warm lap.

Her body tingled pleasantly, and her mind felt slow and somnolent. She was warm, and she was happy, and she was close to those she loved. All she wanted was to lie a little longer amidst their bodies so warm and familiar, and happily she ran a hand through Sokka's hair.

Half-dreaming she brushed her foot against Toph's back, and the earthbender shifted at this contact. She imagined the Blind Bandit turning and waking and retaliating to this drowsy tease, and a smile quirked her lips as a sigh escaped her mouth.

It was so pleasant. Such a nice, quiet morning. She wanted only to sleep a little longer.

Just a little longer...

"Zzzz..."

* * *

Sokka woke with a familiar feeling between his legs. It was a natural feeling, a sensation he had known for many years. Almost every morning this happened, and today was no different. He felt stiff, and he felt good with any slightest contact, and unconsciously he bucked his hips.

He rubbed between two somethings of respectable size and softness, warm and well known to him. The form of Toph he bumped on the sternum, and her sleeping face moved against his abdomen. He felt one of her hands grope at his thigh, and he shivered pleasantly.

A part of him wished to rise and use the bathroom. Another part to lie there and bask in the warm bodies that surrounded him. Another, smaller part wished to relieve this daily discomfort with one of his lovely, drowsing wives.

That was impolite though, and he wasn't so awake as to have the energy. He still felt very tired. His eyes were closed, and he did not so much as try to open them. The only thing that kept him in the world of the waking was the stiffness between his legs, and still this discomfort was not so great as to make him rise fully.

Likely it would defeat him if he tried to sleep, but he would not let that guess stop him from attempting. He did not wish to get up yet, he was still tired, and more importantly he was very comfortable there in his bed with his beautiful beloveds.

They pressed close to him, and he nuzzled them and let his mind slip away into nescience.

After a time, he slumbered once more.

* * *

Toph felt something rigid between her breasts. She smiled at the touch of it, waking slowly and thinking only with some effort. Instinctively, and by long acquaintance, she recognized immediately what this thing was.

She pressed herself against Sokka, inhaling a whiff of his sleep-stained scent. Sweat she smelled, and the _umami_ fragrance of his person beneath, and the faint, pleasant pungence of something she knew and loved.

Smiling, she reached up and cupped it. Sokka groaned in his sleep. She squeezed it, and Sokka hissed. She pressed herself close about it, squashing her bosom tight, and Sokka moaned.

Then she lowered herself, letting it poke her cheek and brush her lips. She ran her hands over it, in a lusty somnolence indulging her baser desires. A grin curved her mouth, and she felt out the shape of the thing, of Sokka's body, tracing the contours.

Half dreaming, and half wickedly conscious, Toph opened her mouth and gulped.

She could imagine no better way to start her day.

Her wives, and her Sokka, would readily agree.

* * *

A/N: Blaaah. I'm in a sour mood today.

 **Updated:** 10-9-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
